Two And A Half Brothers
(THE NEXT MORNING AT FOSTER'S) Chomper: (steps out of the door and sees a note and reads it) Come see me and Freddy in a bush in private, signed Peck? A sharptooth's gotta do what a sharptooth's gonna do. (goes and sniffs their tracks) Ulrich: (steps outside and talks to himself) I can't make what out that guy is doing as much as Odd. (AT A GARDEN) Mac: So Barry, Mr. Herriman does have a strict side you know. Barry: Just wait until I fine that bunny Mac. Everyone will be silent when I say that I'm going to be the strongest trainer. (a voice that sounds similar to Paul's says "Oh no?" and Mac and Barry turn around as Bloo catches up to them when they see a red haired thirteen year old with red mean looking eyes wearing a dark blue long sleeved jacket, blue jeans, and dark blue shoes (the same appearance as your rival from Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver) was seen leaning towards a tree) Mac: (in whisper) Terrence. Bloo: Don't be ridiculous. Terrence: Pathetic Bloofus. Bloo: Fine, you're Terrence. But why go from a bully to a rude man? Terrence: (pulls out a Pokeball) Like you should know. Kari: (walks through the door) Mac, your Sableye went through my stuff again and who is that? Eduardo: AHHHH! It's Terrence! Hide me! Terrence: Like I care. Eduardo: (hides behind Kari) Terrence: (walks past Kari and Eduardo) Hey Mac, how about a Pokemon battle? 4 on 4. Mac: (pulls out Pokeball) You're on. By the way, how many badges do you have? Terrence: (pulls out the Relic Badge) Just this one. Jeremie: I heard that in order to win that, you need to defeat Fantina. Mr. Herriman: Master Terrence. Didn't you even listen to the…. Bendy: Yeah, yeah, yeah, he adopted by the way. Mr. Herriman: No surprise from you Bendy. Terrence: I'm no longer interested in getting rude of Bloo. I'm interested in becoming the strongest trainer. Barry: HEY! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE YOU WANNABE! Aelita: Shall I referee? (IN THE BUSH GARDEN IN HIDING) Chomper: (goes inside a hut to see Peck and Freddy) Why did you send me here? Peck: A contest. It's to see which of you two I can stand being inside longer. Chomper: You mean we have to eat you? Peck: Well, when you put that way, yes silly. Chomper: What do I have to lose? Peck: (goes into Chomper's mouth and through the gullet as he disappears into Chomper) (AT BATTLEFIELD) (Ami, Mr. Herriman, Barry, Coco, Bendy, Jeremie, Ulrich, Amy, Ben, Beth, Bloo, Blossom, Bridgette, Bubbles, Buttercup, Cosmo, Cream, Dee Dee, Dexter, DJ, Duncan, Eduardo, Espio, Fidget, Geoff, Goo, Guido, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Hyp, Izzy, Jack, Jinx, Justin, Kari, Katie, Knuckles, Leshawna, Lindsay, Numbuh Five, Numbuh One, Numbuh Three, Olivia, Owen, Sadie, Skunk, Sonic, Starfire, Tails, Trent, Vector, Wilt, and Yumi are watching from the bleachers while Aelita is refereeing) Aelita: All right, this battle shall be a four on four with no substitutions. The battle ends when one trainer has four of his Pokemon defeated. And begin. Mac: (puts Pokeball in the launcher) Fine by me Aelita. Glalie, (launches Pokeball) on the field. (the Pokeball opens and Glalie comes out) Glalie: Glalie. Terrence: Stand in, (throws Pokeball) Pidgeot. (the Pokeball opens to reveal a Pidgeot and Mac opens his Pokedex) Pokedex: Pidgeot, the Bird Pokemon and the evolved form of Pidgeotto. It spreads its gorgeous wings widely to intimidate enemies. It races through the skies at Mach-2 speed. Terrence: Now Pidgeot, use Feather Dance. Pidgeot: (shoots white feathers at Glalie and surrounds it) Mac: Glalie, use Ice Beam. Glalie: (slowly prepares to make a laser due to Feather Dance slowing it down) Terrence: I won't waste any time. Pidgeot, Hyper Beam. Pidgeot: (uses Hyper Beam and knock outs Glalie) Aelita: Mac's Glalie is unable to battle, Terrence's Pidgeot is the winner. Terrence: Is that really the best you can do? Mac: (puts Pokeball in the launcher) No, (launches Pokeball) but be prepared. (the Pokeball opens and Quagsire comes out) Quagsire: Quagsire. Ulrich: I heard that Quagsire is a Ground and it appears that Mac has the disadvantage. Jeremie: True, but Quagsire is also a Water type, which attacks Flying types with regular damage. Geoff: Don't let him get to your head dude! Mac: Quagsire, use Muddy Water. Quagsire: (uses Muddy Water and gives Pidgeot some massive damage) Terrence: Don't just stand there. Pidgeot use Steel Wing. Mac: Dodge it. Then use Yawn. Quagsire: (dodges Pidgeot's Steel Wing and uses Yawn to make Pidgeot drowsy) Mac: Perfect, now use Water Gun. Quagsire: (uses Water Gun and KO's Pidgeot) Aelita: Terrence's Pidgeot is unable to battle, Mac's Quagsire is the winner. Mac: We did it Quagsire. Quagsire: Sire. Terrence: Return. (returns Pidgeot) You just got lucky. Stand in Metagross. (throws a Pokeball which later opens and Metagross comes out) Metagross: Meta. Mac: (pulls out his Pokedex) Pokedex: Metagross, the Iron Leg Pokemon, and the evolved form of Metang. Metagross is the result of two Metang achieving fusion. When hunting, this Pokémon pins the prey to the ground under its massive body. It then eats the helpless victim using the large mouth on its stomach. Terrence: And I thought you already that by now techno geek. Metagross, use Hammer Arm. Metagross: (use Hammer Arm and hits Quagsire) Mac: (get up Quagsire) Quagsire: (struggles to get up) Terrence: It's no use. Metal Claw. Metagross: (uses Metal Claw and KO's Quagsire) Aelita: Mac's Quagsire is unable to battle, Terrence's Metagross is the winner. Kari: COME ON MAC, YOU CAN BEAT HIM! DON'T GIVE YOUNGER SIBLINGS A BAD REPUTATION! BECAUSE IF YOU DO, YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME ONE! AND IF YOU GIVE ME ONE, I'M GOING TO SLAP YOU SILLY! SO GET IN THERE AND KICK SOME POKEMON BUTT ALREADY! (the rest of the stand looks at her strangely) (AT THE HUT) Chomper: (gets a stomach ache) I don't feel so good. Peck, I think you should get out. I feel like I have to puke. Peck: (gets out of Chomper) No way am I ever going in there again. Chomper: Your turn Freddy. Think you can beat my time? Freddy: Actually Mr. Tyrannosaurus I know. Peck: Here's goes nothing. (gets inside Freddy and gives Freddy a bulge) (AT THE BATTLEFIELD) Mac: (starts to make it look like he's walking away) Jeremie: What's he doing? Heather: Don't tell me he's giving up. If he is, I'm continuing on my wardrobe. Yumi: Is this the time to talk your bossiness at a crucial time like this. Numbuh Five: I think Mac's up to something. Terrence: Yo, little shrimp. Why did you even dare challenge me in the first place? Mac: (turns around as he puts a Pokeball in the Pokeball Launcher) Because I care for my Pokemon. Croagunk, (launches Pokeball) on the field. (the Pokeball opens and Croagunk comes out) Justin: Whatever happens in this battle, don't get any attacks near me, capeash? Katie: Uh, no. Sadie: Plus, you that every battle. It's getting very annoying. Mac: Croagunk, use Focus Blast max power. Croagunk: (uses a very large Focus Blast and knocks out Metagross) Aelita: Terrence's Metagross is unable to battle, Mac's Croagunk is the winner. Terrence: Unbelievable, return. (returns Metagross) Stand in, (throws Pokeball) Floatzel. (meanwhile Croagunk starts evolving) Guido: What's happening to Croagunk? Jack: It's evolving young gliding dino. (Terrence's Pokeball opens and Floatzel comes out) Floatzel: Zel. Bendy: GO TERRENCE! GIVE THE YOUNGER SIBLINGS A BAD REPUTATION! Owen: Hey! Why did you trash talk at Johnny and Gavin? Bendy: Who are they? Owen: My little brothers. (Mac's Croagunk is finished evolving and is now a Toxicroak) Mac: I have seen a Floatzel before when I was five. They use their inflatable sacs to help save drowning people. Terrence: I thought you would use your handy dandy Pokedex you moron. Let use now raise our stats. Floatzel, use Bulk Up. (Floatzel flexes its arms and its body becomes surrounded by a magenta aura) Mac: Toxicroak, Brick Break. Leshawna: (starts to leave for the bathroom) Mr. Herriman: Ha-hm. Leshawna: Ugh. May I please use the bathroom? Mr. Herriman: Most certainly. Leshawna: Thanks. Mr. Herriman: (off screen) It's at the second floor in the house! CC: Leshawna: (prepares to use the toilet but sees the lens look at her) There's a camera in the potty? AGAIN? Ugh! Can't a sister have some privacy during the break? Mac: Hang on Toxicroak, use Poison Jab. Terrence: Ice Punch. (Both Toxicroak and Floatzel knock each other out) Aelita: Both Toxicroak and Floatzel are unable to battle. Mac: (returns Toxicroak) Thank you Toxicroak. Terrence: Floatzel, why don't you watch me defeat my brother? Floatzel: (stands beside his trainer) Leshawna: (looks angerly at Mr. Herriman) Mr. Herriman: Did you figure out…. (AT THE HUT) Chomper: So what are the results Peck? Peck: (looks at the chart) I'm afraid you both tied. Chomper: I'm out of here. (leaves) Freddy: Don't forget to keep it a secret! (AT THE BATTLEFIELD) Terrence: Stand in, (throws Pokeball) Chikorita. (the Pokeball opens and Chikorita comes out) Chikorita: Chika. Mac: (pulls out Pokedex and speaks in a mad whisper) Chikorita. Pokedex: Chikorita, the Leaf Pokemon. Chikorita uses the leaf on its head to scan for warmth and humidity in its surroundings, and loves to sunbathe. Mac: (takes off his backpack and puts in on the ground) Allow me to introduce you to my secret weapon. (opens his backpack and Pikachu comes out) Pikachu: Pika. CC (in Mr. Herriman's Office): Gwen: (sitting at Mr. Herriman's desk) Well, using this is a better. Anyhow, (changes her expression to a surprised) WHAT JUST (censored) HAPPENED? Jeremie: A knock out determines the victor. (1 HOUR LATER) (both Pikachu and Chikorita took massive damage) Mac: It's okay Pikachu. We can still win. Terrence: Don't blow this Chikorita. (the sun is very harsh) Terrence: (looks up and smirks) Harold: So hot. Chomper: (sits at the stands) What did I miss? Mac: Volt Tackle. Pikachu: (uses Volt Tackle) Terrence: Game over. CHIKORITA, SOLARBEAM MAX POWER! Chikorita: (uses Solarbeam and Pikachu is given a massive scar near his left eye as some blood is gushing out from that scar and Pikachu is knocked out) Kari: Holy (censored). Aelita: (not too concerned about Pikachu) Pikachu is unable to battle, Chikorita give Terrence victory. Terrence: I told it was game over. Floatzel: (laughes) Gwen: (runs to Terrence): DID YOU JUST SEE WHAT HAPPENED? THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR! I'M CHALLENGING YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE! ONE ON ONE! Terrence: Fine. (2 HOURS LATER) Terrence: Get in there Floatzel. (jumps into the battlefield) Gwen: Grovyle, (throws Pokeball) let's go Goth! (the Pokeball opens and Grovyle comes out) Grovyle: So, this maybe the victory we seek. Gwen: Now, let's use Leaf Blade! Grovyle: Heard ya Gwen. (uses Leaf Blade and KO'd Floatzel since Floatzel didn't fully recover from the last battle) Gwen: Yes, I win! Terrence: Did you even think about sending Floatzel to a Pokemon Center to get it completely healed? Terrence: No. (30 MINUTES LATER AT THE POKEMON CENTER) Nurse Joy: It will take two days for both of your Pokemon to fully recover. Mac: We'll be back by then. Terrence: I just know something. Mac: Know what? Terrence: That we'll face other again someday. (walks away) Mac: (looks at Pikachu through the glass) Don't worry Pikachu. You'll be fine. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction